Photovoltaic cells (also referred to as solar cells) convert light energy into electricity. Photovoltaic cells and manufacturing thereof are continually evolving to provide higher conversion efficiency. For example, thin film photovoltaic cells have been introduced to provide improved conversion efficiency. Conventional methods for manufacturing thin film photovoltaic devices use laser and mechanical scribing to define, interconnect, and isolate the photovoltaic device into individual, connected photovoltaic cells. It has been observed that these methods can result in low throughput and photovoltaic cell surface damage. Accordingly, although existing methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.